Wing Girl
by dancingdeaky
Summary: Abby came to the gym to work out, not to become Kuki's wing girl for a certain blonde Aussie. She really needs to find out a way to deny her puppy dog eyes. One-shot, 3x4 and some 2x5.


**It's your opinion that in this one-shot they've either been decommissioned, or it's an AU(Alternate Universe). **

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters***

* * *

Sweaty people, fans blasted on, the sounds of machines and trashy music. Ah, this was definitely the gym. Abby entered the automatic door, her face scrunching up from the stench. She hated this place, but Kuki practically begged her to go. Why? She didn't know; it was quite weird for Kuki to actually wake up at _6am_ on a _Saturday_ just to go to the gym. She'd much prefer her jog around the park next to her house, where she was at peace and didn't have to pay for anything.

Nonetheless, she still obliged, and began walking inside.

"Kuki," the black haired girl turned around at an instant, "why exactly are we here again?"

The Asian's stomach churned as the French girl began searching through her eyes, seeing if she could get it out of there.

"Well…" She began, as she looked down and played around with her fingers. She certainly needed to learn how to lie.

"Are ya gonna tell Abby or what?" The brunette grew impatient, tapping her feet on the rubber floor.

"Okay, okay!" The Asian girl hastened, sweating nervously and putting her arms up in surrender. "You know how my sister Mushi likes coming to this gym?" Abby simply nodded, implying for her to go further. She blushed as she continued, "I saw a-a… erm, a guy."

Abby scoffed loudly. Of course Kuki wouldn't take her to the gym for the sake of it! "Now that makeup on your face makes sense. Abby was confused as to why you put it on."

"Well, don't get mad!" She pleaded, her hands clasped together. "He's really cute!"

Abby eye rolled, "What does he look like?" Pfft, she doubted he looked any good; Kuki had terrible taste in guys.

Kuki giggled a bit at the thought of him, her eyes becoming dreamy, "He's tall, with a blonde bowl cut, a sweet pair of abs, these gorgeous emerald green eyes, and the cutest smile ever! I just felt so drawn to him… you know?"

"Uh, yeah, totally."

Lie.

She didn't.

Kuki was probably overreacting on it though. You could never have some sort of connection to someone you've never met.

"So, will you help me?" She blinked her eyelashes as she acted her 'puppy dog' eyes charade.

_Ignore it. Just ignore it and say no._ She groaned. "Fine!"

Kuki squealed and jumped up. "Oh, thank you Abby!"

She let out an eye roll. "Whatever. Now where is he?"

Kuki turned around and began scanning the room, until her face lit up. "Right over there!" She pointed towards the weights area.

Abby would've scolded at her for pointing, because it's pretty rude to do so, that was until she looked at him. Kuki actually found a decent enough guy, that was surprising.

As if on cue, he looked up and saw Kuki pointing at him. She immediately dropped her arm down to her side, and slightly blushed. But his expression wasn't of anger or annoyance, he gave out a warm smile to Kuki and waved.

"Oh, fuck." She muttered. "What. Do. I. Do?"

"Just wave back!" Abby murmured to her.

And so she did as told. She let out a little grin as she waved back to him. Then unconsciously, she began walking towards the blonde guy. She ignored the tightening in her stomach, her mind internally shouting 'Don't!' and she simply did it. That was until she felt a grip on the back of her shirt, being yanked back to her original spot. The blonde boy didn't stop staring towards her though.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked furiously. Kuki opened her mouth to answer, yet Abby had cut her off, "You _obviously_ have to play hard to get. Boys like that shit."

"Really?" She said in uncertainty.

"Trust Abby, she flirts with loads of guys during her spare time." Abby reassured with her signature smirk. Kuki knew that she was right, she was always somehow right.

"So what now?" Kuki asked.

"Just…" She looked around the room, "go to the treadmill near him, he'll wanna go to you."

"A treadmill?" Kuki huffed loudly, crossing her arms.

Abby smacked her face with her hand. "It's the most simple machine here!"

Kuki groaned. "Fine."

She did as she instructed, the two walking off to the treadmill nearby the handsome blonde.

"What now?" Kuki queried.

"Just wait." Abby said, turning on her treadmill.

Kuki let out a long whine, "I don't wanna wait!"

"Just do it!" Abby practically hissed. She should've had coffee this morning, she was definitely exhausted.

Kuki turned on the treadmill, then stumbled a little as it began moving. "Aaaaabby! It's going too fast!"

Abby turned to her treadmill, checking the mode. She sighed, then said, "Kuki, it's on speed 3."

"Change it!" Kuki yelped as she lept to the sidelines.

Abby simply huffed as she put it lower. "Is that better?"

"No, put it lower!" Kuki said.

"Fine." She put it down to _speed 1_. "Now is that good enough?"

Kuki simply stood there and shook her head.

"What?!" Abby yelled.

"Put it lower!" Kuki instructed.

"If Abby puts it lower, it'll be on zero, which doesn't fucking exist!" Abby snapped.

"Exactly. Then I won't have to do it." Kuki said.

Abby was on the verge of smacking the black haired girl with her red hat.

Little did they both know, the blonde boy that Kuki was crushing on was staring at the two the entire time. Why? He didn't know. He found the Asian quite hilarious; he had let out several chuckles throughout the entire scene. Yet that was the big thing. The big thing was how _connected_ he felt with this girl.

He had only seen her once besides from now, yet he felt so much lust for her. It wasn't just because of her beauty(in which she was most definitely gorgeous), but for the beautiful giggles she would let out, the way she spoke, and her bubbly and bright personality that shone throughout the smelly, old gym.

And without even realising it, he began marching up to the two. He leaned to the side of her treadmill, letting out another warm smile. He wasn't much of a flirt, but he was desperate to get this girl. The black haired girls attention changed as she heard an 'ahem' from besides her.

It was _him_. She blushed vigorously.

"Hey." the blonde greeted.

Kuki's stomach churned again. She mentally cursed having a tuna sandwich.

There was a nudge on her right arm, and her focus had returned again. Thank God Abby's here.

"H-hi."

She stood there flustered, her body squirmed as she became more nervous by the second.

"I'm Wallabee Beetles. But everyone calls me Wally." he said.

She smiled at the sound of that. He definitely had a strong accent. From where? She didn't know though. And she would soon be Kuki Beetles- slow down there, you just met the guy!

She felt another nudge as she hesitated then realised what she had to do. "Oh! My names Kuki, Kuki Sanban."

"Kuki's a pretty name." Wally said.

"T-thank you." She replied. "A-and your name's pretty too- I mean!" She blushed a darker shade of red. "Your name's obviously handsome, cause obviously you're a boy. It's obviously a masculine kind of name. Obviously…"

Abby sighed. She was _so_ not good at this. Yet she was most surprised as the boy didn't leave. He must've _really_ liked Kuki…

"And you are?" He peeked over at Abby, who had turned off her treadmill.

…or not.

"Abby Lincoln." She replied dully. Even though he was cute; one, he wasn't her type, and two, Kuki would literally murder her for trying to take him. So she didn't even bother with flirting.

Kuki's eyes widened, as if she finally placed the final piece of a puzzle. "Are you Australian?" Kuki questioned.

Wally was a little taken aback by the query, but nonetheless answered. "Yeah, oi am."

"Do people down there say 'Ello' mate. Yeah nah. Nah yeah. Put a shrimp on a barbie' and shit like that? Is that why you're called 'Wallabee'?" She asked. Oh no. She herself knew that she went too far.

"Yeah." He replied, shrugging.

He could've just easily backed off. This girl, Kuki, was seemingly not his type. She appeared very girly, with a face filled with makeup and a Rainbow Monkey purse. To him, such a bubbly personality would seem icky. And from the looks of that argument between her and Abby beforehand, it was obvious she wasn't athletic. Yet it was like she was his magnet… and he just had to _stick_ with her.

Unawarely, he began leaning in closer to her. Kuki quickly noticed this, but before she could react, she felt Abby push her into him. She had a mental note to thank her for that. Their lips had slowly touched in full lust and passion. The kiss was soft, sweet, yet only lasted about ten seconds. Once they let go, Kuki had the widest grin on her face.

"What was that for?" She questioned. Her smile seemed unerasable at this point.

"You're really cute." Wally responded.

She giggled; oh God, the sound of her laughter was angelic. She at an instant reached her hand down the pocket of her jacket, and took out a pink decorative slip of paper, written in gel paper her phone number.

"I guess you were prepared." He let out a slight chuckle, receiving the piece of paper.

She slightly blushed. "Yeah. Call me later today, kay?!"

"Sure." He responded.

Abby internally awarder herself for that; helping her best friend get a cute guy, she was a pretty good wing girl. Her attention was brought back again once she noticed her chocolate eyes were somehow locked into Wally's emerald ones.

"I know this may sound random but…" he paused but then continued, "my friend asked me to try and get him a date here, cause' we're each others wingmans, so are you dating anyone?"

_No I'm not. _

_Wait, this is crazy! _

_Well, Wally's cute, so obviously his friends are. _

_Unless they're the ugly friend. _

_Ugh, what you gotta lose girl?_

"Sure."

His face lit up. "Great!"

The sound of the automatic doors was heard, and the blonde turned around. "Oh look, there he is!"

Abby faced up at an instant. Oh, great. A bulky guy with a fake tan walked inside. He looked quite old, and his hair appeared to be dyed. What did she get herself into?

"Is that him?"

Please be a no. Please be a no.

"Yeah," She mentally cursed herself, "he's right behind the lumpy dude."

Yes! Now just to see who- _fuck_.

The tech nerd who hit on her at the Apple Store. She ignored that feeling of familiarity and remembered those past events. He said a cheesy pick up line, and somehow she had managed to lose her cool in front of him, which has _never_ happened before, especially when it came to flirting.

"Hey Hoagie!" the Aussie greeted him, walking towards him and doing a lame handshake she didn't understand.

"Abby, isn't that the guy who-"

"Yes." Abby answered, interrupting Kuki.

"You still gonna do it?" Kuki asked her.

Abby stood there in silence, before replying, "Well, opposites attract Kuki. You ended up with a tall jock. So now Abby's ending up with a lame nerd… who's quite adorkable."

Kuki smiled, the memory of her and Wally's kiss refilling her mind.

"Opposites do attract."

* * *

**I'll just leave it at that. Hope you enjoyed and review it!**


End file.
